Unity
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: It's strange how four little words can complicate things. Lupin-Tonks


Title: Unity  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: R (says the muse muse with the coy smile upon her imaginary lips)  
Summary: Funny how four little words can make things very complicated.  
Pairing: Lupin/Tonks

* * *

Prologue  
_Four little words_

* * *

Most of the time, she wondered if he even realized he did it, at first. It was hard to ignore it, it's intensity, it's fire, its… _danger_. The first time she had seen the look in his eyes she had found herself breathless from it. She had been bent over, wiping dust off of a table in the study. They had been talking about something mundane, like the weather, about how hot it was that summer when he had become very quiet.

She had looked over her shoulder to ask him if he had heard her, and she had seen it for the first time. The steady gaze of his eyes slowly roaming down her legs and over her buttocks. The predatory gaze of a hungry wolf with a deep darkness in the blue eyes. A fire burning within the darkness, trying to consume it. She could literally see his hand twitching from where they had a tight grip on the thick book in his hands.

It hadn't been the look itself that had caused her to gasp. It had been the fact it was intent on _her_, and that she somehow knew what he was thinking from that moment on. Especially when he quickly excused himself and hurried up stairs. She knew because she had seen it in his eyes. His mind playing out the idea of approaching her from behind, very much my surprise. He would press her upper body against the table she had been cleaning, flip up her skirt, push her knickers aside and bury himself inside of her over and over again until they were both howling with pleasure.

Yes, Nymphadora Tonks realized the effect she had on one Remus Lupin. Because he had the same effect on her. And it scared them both to the point they were too afraid to act upon the primitive desires.

That was until, roughly a month and a half later, Tonks came in from a long night of drinking, the night before the full moon. She had become some sort of lush intent on seducing the pacing man. Had it been any other night, he would have been able to resist her. Had it had been any other night, she would have known better. But no, she had boldly approached him and played with fire. And him, fuelled by the wolf inside of him, had let the fire consume him.

Yes, intense it should have been. But it had ended up being so much more. "Intense" was too mild of a word to describe the acts that had transpired between the two creatures that night. Come morning, their inner demons felt satisfied… for the moment.

Both, however, had seemed to discover the other had what they were craving. A warm body to unite with and take refuge in when the night was a little too lonely. Nothing more, nothing less. Age didn't matter, or rather, if it did they never brought it up. After all it was "_just sex_" between two consenting adults. No one asked questions. Or if anyone did ask, the one they had been conversing with just gave them a blank look as if they had no idea what the person was talking about.

But then something happened neither of the night-time predators had counted on. Something sneaky had snuck into their plans of merely enjoying the company of the other's body. A sneaky little something that had made Remus' hands slow their journey across her skin one night. He had even taken enjoyment in the _soft _moans that escaped her strawberry flavoured lips as his mouth blazed a torturously slow path down her neck, breasts, and _other places_ that drove her crazy.

It was that same sneaky little something that had made Tonks enjoy the slowed pace much more than their once frenzied and wild couplings. She had even taken to running her fingers through his hair a little slower and scratch her nails down his back slower just to feel the violent shudders that would over take his body when she did so, in a way he never did when they were in a hurry. Gods knew she definitely _wanted_ to hate the slow building up of her orgasm as his mouth and tongue worked slow, wordless magic on that certain place between her thighs.

But, one night they had the sudden epiphany about that sneaky little something. And when they realized it had snuck in, only two seconds after four little words slipped.

Their lips had barely been touching, eyes latched to each other's. They both remembered the moment very well, because it had been the moment they realized their original plan had somehow become ludicrously corrupted somewhere along the lines. It had snuck in just to spite them and complicate things, they would later try to reason. After all, he had been hovering above her, buried deeply inside of her warm body. So it was "only natural" for it to slip. But it didn't take away the shock and surprised jolt when those four little words rolled from between Remus' lips.

And those four words were: "I love you, Nymphadora."

* * *

AN: I'm not really sure what my muse is wanting to make of this one. All she is saying is that she is living up to her name with this one (coincidentally she was named "Nymph" about five years ago) and that there is going to be more to this fic soon. Ofc ourse, her idea of soon may be a day or a month. No telling really. 


End file.
